


Bound.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Ashton, Calum is your betrothed mate, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mates, No Smut, Omega Luke, Omega You, Original Character(s), Protective Calum Hood, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Pack, Werewolf Pregnancy, and the alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shall i follow your paw prints <br/>into the uncertain woods<br/>because while you may not love me<br/>you will protect me<br/>because i am yours<br/>and you are my alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The summary isn't great, but, hey, I'm not a great poet.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please, tell me what   
> you think! Send me feedback and suggestions; I love to hear from you!

  
Definitely a protective Alpha. Cute.   
_____________________________________________________

 

The sound of leaves ruffling high above you, the feeling of moonlight upon your back, the pounding of your paws on the dirt, and the scent of your pack around you.   
How your heart pounded in your chest wasn't just from adrenaline. You were on your way to your own mating ceremony, and every time you slowed, a nip was delivered to your hind leg by your mother or father, encouraging you to keep running.

At birth, you were promised to the son of a rival werewolf pack, one your family had been at war with for decades. You were the one who was going to stop the bloodshed.  
That being said, you had no choice.  
You had no idea what your mate looked like, how he acted, who he was. All you had was his name.   
Calum Hood, the eldest son of the Rising Moon pack, led by his parents. He was an Alpha, and you were an Omega by birth. You were afraid, but there was nothing you could do about it. You were bound to him by law.

The ceremony was to take place at midnight, when the moon was highest, and your rather large pack thundered through the trees, eager to get to the clearing that would be a place of peace where it was going to be safe.   
Your pack had taken the name of Dark Paw. Kind of weak, in your opinion, but you didn't come up with it. You all bore the matching markings on your wrists in human form, the clawed paw print, in neat black ink. But after today, you would be given the marking of the Rising Moon pack, a howling wolf.   
It almost feel like betrayal, doing this, but it was meant to be.

"(Y/n), are you alive in there?" You hear your older sister's voice, and you realize that the pack had stopped running, and that most of them had shifted, and clothed themselves. You shake your head, and she rolls her eyes, digging in the backpack she'd brought with her.

"I need you to shift so I can get you dressed and fix your hair. You want to get all pretty for your mate, don't you?" She asked, and you snort, shaking out your russet colored fur before doing as she asked.

You're completely naked when you turn, but only for a moment before she's handed you clothes. You're not shy about being seen by the pack. It's pretty much a given. It's only a problem around alpha males.

You get dressed quickly, pulling on the breezy, long sleeved white dress that she's handed you, and she gets to work, brushing out and beginning to braid your hair, tucking little white flowers into the strands. You're barefoot, but that's normal for wolves. You prefer it. You can sense danger easier that way, but right now, youre digging at the dirt with your toes, and your sister notices.

"Nervous, little one?" She asks, and you sigh, ready to correct her for that name, but you nod slightly, chewing your lip.

"Don't worry. If he's anything like his sister, everything will be okay. He can't hurt you, it's part of the agreement. Now come on, they're leaving without us. Tonight is about you. It's supposed to be happy." She smiles, nudging you gently, finishing the braided crown.   
You can smell the other wolves on the breeze, the deep, earthy scent pulling you in. You're hoping to just be still, to be able to walk yourself, but if course, your parents come up on either side of you, taking your hands.

"You can't forget to flash your eyes at him, darling, remember that." Your father says, and you nod, trying to concentrate on the sounds coming from the clearing ahead. Soft music, fire light through the trees sent a pretty glow onto you, and you swallow hard.   
"You'll do fine. Remember the practice we did. Now... go ahead. You're the leader tonight." Your mother kisses your forehead, and you can't help your trembling lips. You're only nineteen, you're hardly an adult. You're definitely not a leader. But as you begin to step through the trees, a hush falls over everything.   
The clearing is full of your enemies, the Rising Moon, but tonight, they are family. They're in a wide circle around a bonfire, all eyes on you as they part, making a way for you to walk into the center. You can hear the hushed whispers, and the pounding hearts, but when you reach the middle of the clearing you finally lay eyes on your mate, and you find that he's nothing like you'd expected.   
In the fire's glow, he seems darker, and the shadows on his eyes make him look angrier, but as you both move closer to each other, you realize that he's not very scary at all. He looks... young and afraid. Much like yourself.   
His dark hair is rumpled, like he was running his hands through it, and he's wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans, his feet bare as well. You're nearly chest to chest now, and it's then you realize how tall he is. You have to look up at him, your eyes wide and shining Omega blue in the dark. His own eyes glimmer crimson, the Alpha color, intimidating and frightening, although what you feel is mostly anxiety.

He leans down to your level, his lips dragging over your shoulder and up your neck to just behind your ear, where he inhales deeply, taking your scent in. You stand perfectly still as one of his hands raises to cup your cheek, the other delicately lacing his fingers with yours.

You know this by heart, and you know that you're meant to stay still until prompted to move. He's scenting you now, making it known that you belong to him, even though you know nothing of him.

His plush lips latch to your neck next, making you shiver involuntarily. He pauses, pulling away, and you stare in horror. Had you messed it up? Oh hell...  
He doesn't stop. In fact, leans back down to your level, keeping eye contact as he bares his neck to you, and you suddenly understand. He wants you to mark him first.   
You're nearly bowled over by this. Most Alpha's would force themselves on their Omega, marking them whether they wanted it or not, but... he sensed your hesitation, and he's offering himself first.   
You blush, placing a hand on his cheek, the way he had for you; you can feel the stubble beneath your fingertips, and you sense his heart is pounding, the same way yours is, as you begin to scent him. He smells sweet, beneath the cologne and deodorant, the scent of fresh water on stones, of deep forests and wild herbs, and it's close to driving you crazy. You want him, and it shocks you. Very slowly, you drag your sharp fangs over the muscular meat of his neck, and you hear his breath catch in his throat when you pull away, displaying your own throat. He waits a moment before stepping in and dragging his own teeth across your soft skin, drawing blood, but its a sweet, comforting burn.

Next comes the more traditional part. You step apart, taking each other by the wrists, arms crossed over each other. He hesitates before realizing he's doing it wrong, blushing and changing the way he's holding you. You smile softly at the cute display, before the leaders of both packs, your father, and the woman you realize as being Calum's mother, and the Alpha of his pack, approach you. This was it. This was when you'd be bound for life, and you didn't even think about pulling away.

The two Alpha's spoke quietly, their hands over yours and Calum's as they blessed the union, and bade blessings upon you. All was silent for a few moments as you both stared into each other's eyes, before a shout of joy went up through the crowd, soon echoed by everyone, including the Alpha's.   
You look around finding your mother and sister, who are both grinning and crying, and you take a deep breath before you feel yourself being tugged.   
You look back at Calum- your mate, who gently pulls you, motioning to the small cabin, not too far away, and you understand. You blush, but you're not going to disobey. He's your Alpha now. You nod, allowing yourself to be led through the crowd, and you realize that you are no longer Dark Paw. You are Rising Moon, and the sparking in your chest tells you that you'll be okay.

He doesn't speak the whole way there, and it makes you a bit afraid of what might happen once you enter the cabin, but when he shuts the door, you catch a scent of fear in the air, and it's not yours.

"You're going to mate me?" You can't help it- It just slips out, and his eyes widen, his lip going between his teeth.

"I... I'm supposed to. I... I know you didn't have any choice in this, but they'll be able to smell whether or not we did anything and I just-" He's cut off suddenly as you press your lips to his, unable to resist him. That scent was intoxicating. He seems to understand, though, and that's all it takes before both of you are heading to the bed slowly, your thoughts only of each other.


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here, we begin.

Need I say more?

* * *

 

It's been a little over two months since you'd mated with Calum, since he'd become the leader of the merged packs. At first, there was peace; but then, the old Alphas,  yours and Calum's parents, had left, and things had gotten a little less peaceful. The wolves were hostile around each other, even with the bonding of both clans.

Calum has been beyond kind to you, not cruel, how you knew some Alphas could be. He didn't yell at you or push you around, or demand sex. He was gentle, but you had to admit, he was definitely a boy, and he hardly ever seemed to clean up after himself. In fact, you barely even saw him. You woke early to eat breakfast with him, then he'd give you a goodbye kiss before leaving. He didn't get home until after dark, when he snuck into bed beside you in the small cabin you both shared.   
It wasn't bad. In fact, it was nice. Your Omega instinct finally has a place to go, and you can only hope you're pleasing Calum. He hasn't said otherwise.   
You know the main purpose of an Alpha/Omega relationships. Both are taught from a young age what their places are.   
Alphas are born to lead, to teach, and to protect.  
Omegas are made for caring, providing, bearing pups.   
At least you're both doing your jobs.  
Omegas have the innate ability to know when they're pregnant, and you knew. You were absolutely certain of it, but... you hadn't told Calum yet. You didn't know how. You barely knew anything about each other,  and yet, you were carrying his pup. You weren't sure how he would react.

It weighed heavy on your mind on this day, late morning as you're cleaning up from breakfast. You're leaning over the counter as you scrub at a spot on the granite that is definitely already clean, and has been for a while. Your mind just isn't on chores though,  and really, who's gonna walk in and see you off your game? You didn't get visitors. It was sort of a rule at this point. Unless Calum or a loyal Alpha was there, you weren't supposed to go out, or let anyone in.

That's why you very nearly jump out of your skin when the door swings open, bringing a chilly gust of October air with it. You squeak, dropping your cloth and moving to hide behind the wall. You cower away, wondering how the hell you were supposed to defend yourself, but after a moment, you realize that you don't have to.

"Calum!" You gasp as he closes the door behind him, a large box in his arms. He looks over his shoulder at you, a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Did I scare you, (Y/n)?" He asks, and you sigh, coming out of your hiding place with a nod.

"What are you doing home?" You ask, straightening your shirt, smoothing it over your belly. He sets the box on the counter, digging around in it for a moment before looking back up at you.   
He's got an odd look on his face, his nose twitching.

"You smell different." He said, frowning.

Your heart rate picks up, and you swallow hard, deciding to put up a front.

"You didn't even say hello." You cross your arms over your chest, a glare fixing upon your features. Calum cocks a brow amd takes a step towards you, making you flinch and step back, but you find yourself backed against the counter. You find yourself frightened as he plants a hand on either side of you on the counter, staring and inhaling deeply. He's scenting you, you can tell, but you keep eye contact with him, the way you know you shouldn't in a fight.   
A low growl rumbles in his chest, and you bite your lip, lowering your head submissively.    
Leaning down to your level, he gently begins to sniff along your collar bone,  along your neck until his face is buried in your shoulder, and he's inhaling deeply. You hold perfectly still for him,  not interested in being put in your place.

He breathes you in for a few more moments before his body goes entirely rigid, and he pulled away as through he'd been burned, his eyes flared ruby.

"(Y/n)... You...?"   
He sounds betrayed, and you flinch, looking down, unable to meet his eyes. He didn't want a pup. You should have known. He'll hate you now, you stupid Omega. You can't help the tears that well in your eyes, taking your lower lip between your teeth.

The gentle touch to your cheek makes you jump, but you don't pull away. Your eyes are kept on the cold hardwood floor of the kitchen, praying he doesn't kill you right then and there. The thought makes you whimper, your cheeks now wet. He's going to kill you.

"No, no, (Y/n), please, don't... don't cry, I-I don't..." The stammering of your Alpha makes you look up, and you see that his own eyes have returned to the sweet chocolate brown, and they've grown wet.

"You don't want the pup." You finish, and his eyes widen.

"Are you kidding?! Of course I want it, it's-" His hand has gone to your belly, and your Omega reacts to his touch, your body moving closer so you can butt your head against him.

"It's my kid. I just... I know you hate me for not being around."

It's your turn to freeze up, looking up in shock.

"I don't hate you. You're the Alpha of a huge pack, I understand. They're way more important. I do my job, and you don't kill me. That's more than enough for me. I just... I didn't know if you..." Your hand falls over his, squeezing gently, and your eyes meet, emotion overwhelming both of you.

"You're my mate, (Y/n). There is nothing more important to me than your safety and happiness..." He trails off, pausing as he studies you. Under his scrutinizing eyes, you're suddenly self conscious, despite his previous, kind words.   
"Can you do this?" Calum's voice is low and gentle in a way that makes you melt. You might not know him well, but you're bound together. You're allowed to find aspect of him attractive. 

Little did you know that he feels the exact same. Seeing you upset crushes him, but he finds very much about you alluring.

"Can I... have a baby?" You ask, a bit confused, and he gives a small, awkward laugh before shaking his head.

"Be the leader's mate and bear my pups. It's dangerous business, but I swear, I'll protect you with every breath left in my body. I need you to understand that, okay?" Your Alpha towers over you, pulling you into his arms. You inhale his scent, nodding quickly. It isn't even a question. Not that you have any alternative, of course. You've been preparing your whole life for this. It's your duty.

"I know you don't now, but... I hope you can grow to love me, (Y/n)." His lips brush against your ear, and you give a tiny shiver. You can, you know it.

"And you, me." You mumble back, hugging him tightly,  your arms wrapped around his waist.

"I do. I mean... I care about you a lot. I never want anyone to hurt you. I don't want people to touch you, you're mine." The sentiment trailed into a growl that shook you, and you bite your lip.

"You can't just... keep me in a box, Calum..." You are hesitant, anxious that he might snap at you. But he doesn't, he pulls away, watching you.

"Until you're completely safe, I can't risk it. I can't be with you all the time, and I don't trust anyone else to keep you protected." He replies, becoming distracted by a strand of your hair.

"I don't get to go outside anymore... I want to run. Please?" You make your eyes wide and stick out your lip, creating, what you know, is the perfect puppy dog face. It always worked on your parents, but with your mate, you didn't know.   
He turned his head a bit, a brow cocked.

"Are you begging?" He asked, and you blush, the previous expression shooting away.

"N-no." You lie, and a smirk traces over Calum's plush lips.

"Yeah? You sure?" He asks, and you bite your lip, seeing the spark of playfulness in his eyes. You nod, and he grins.

"You said you wanted to run." And with that, he takes a step towards you, lowering his stance. You get the message, giggling as you spin on your heel, sprinting out of the kitchen and into the living room, your mate hot on your heels. You know he could catch you easily, with his Alpha speed and strength, but he's playing with you, and that's what you want.

This is what you wanted, a mate that didn't treat you like glass, or worse, just a way to get pups and strengthen his pack. He treated you like, well... like a mate.   
You squeaked when he jumped beside you, cutting off your path, and you turn to run the other way, just for him to wrap his arms around your stomach, lifting you easily. You squeal and try to wiggle away, but he lets out a triumphant roar.

"I have caught the wild (Y/n)! She will be tamed!" He said, and you laugh out loud, gripping his arms tightly. You have no doubts that he'll hold you fast and never drop you, but he won't let go.

"Calum!" You cry out, but he still doesn't release you. Pulling you to his chest, he blows a raspberry on the crook of your neck.

"Ah! Hey, that tickles! Help!" You wail, wriggling a bit, making him laugh as he holds you hostage.

"Never! The wild (Y/n) is my prisoner!" He growls, grinning. He carries you to the couch, dropping you gently and hovering over you,  his lips going to yours to steal a kiss, but he's interrupted by the front door swinging open, and a pair of flustered looking men tumbling in.

It's quiet for a moment as you just stare at them,  Calum glaring, but you know these two. Tougher males of what was Rising Moon, and Calum's best friends.

"A wild Michael and Ashton appear." You mumble, just loud enough for them to hear.  A light smile flickers over Michael's lips, but it's gone as soon as Calum stands, smoothing his shirt down.

"We heard yelling, we just assumed someone was in here." Ashton, a Beta, said quickly, and you catch the quick cringe on your Alpha's face. He shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.

"We were playing. She's fine." He mutters, his demeanor changing completely.    
"I need to go back to work. Keep a guard on the door, got it?" And then he's gone, past his friends, without a glance back at you. You sigh,  sitting up quickly, the other two staring at you. You know that they can smell everything about you, but you keep your head up, unsubmissive. They didn't own you.   
You watch as Michael takes in a deep breath, his eyes widening slightly. So he could scent the child on you. Narrowing your eyes, you grumble at him, daring him to say anything. Even though he's an Alpha, you won't submit to him. He has his own Omega.

"Uh... I have to go check on Luke. Ash, you take first watch." Mikey mumbled, quickly slipping out of the house. Ashton sighed, casting a glance back at you before following and locking the door behind him, leaving you to sit there, unsure of what the hell just happened. 

 


	3. chapter two

As much as you wished they would, things weren't like that all the time.  
You still barely saw Calum, and things with the pack were getting worse, but Ashton and Michael were always around, and you and your baby were safe.  
It was a little after dawn as you laid in bed, tracing your fingers over the tiny baby bump that was beginning to show as you watched Calum pull his jeans on. You still hardly ever spoke, but this morning, you were feeling the need to be close to your Alpha. 

"...Calum?" You ask quietly, and he turns immediately to face you, eyes wide, silently asking what was wrong. You smile softly. You hope the little one looks like him, with his soft, sweet eyes and fluffy hair, and gorgeous caramel skin. 

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He asks, moving to the bed and placing his hand on your belly. You giggle and shake your head, your chest swelling at the smile he gives you, his touch enough to make your Omega brain happy. 

"You're just lonely." He concludes, leaning over you and catching your lips in a surprising kiss, but you certainly don't reject him. 

"My pretty little Omega mate just wants her Alpha close to her, doesn't she?" Calum's voice soothes you, calms you, making you nod slowly, looking up at him. He blinks, ans smiles again. 

"Why don't you come with me today?" 

You nod without hesitation, eager to finally get out of the cabin and meet other wolves, but you wonder what's finally made him change his mind. He's been against letting you out for going on four months. 

"Come on, up. Get dressed, I'm already late." He sat up off of you, going back to the dresser and pulling on a shirt before retrieving a pair of your jeans and setting them on your lap as you sit up, running a hand through your hair. He paused, glancing at you. 

"What's wrong?" You ask, and Calum cocked his head. 

"I... I dunno. I guess I'm just a little... nervous? I mean, I always am, but you're the only one who gets to know. It's a secret." He said quietly, watching as you stand and put on your pants. You bite your lip, kissing his cheek gently. 

"It's alright, I'm just worried about you. Like... everyone finding out about you. I mean, they haven't seen you, and things aren't exactly... safe." He sighed, rubbing his face anxiously. You frown and bite your lip, moving forward and hugging him, slipping your arms around his waist. 

He's frozen for a few moments, and you're about to let go when he wraps his arms around you tightly, burying his face in the crook of your neck. The feeling that rose in you could only be described as utter joy as he reciprocated the simple action that meant to much to you.  
You can smell the fear amd anxiety radiating from your mate, but there is also happiness, buried beneath it all. 

"Hey, it's alright..." You murmur, a hand raising to stroke his hair.  
"I trust you. You'll keep me safe. No one is going to attack me anyway."  
☆

You realize too late that Calum's hesitation is warranted. You're walking behind him, his hand tight in yours, on the narrow path towards the Pack House.  
The Pack House was the central meeting place for the clan, in the middle of the woods and sort of like the hub, and the surrounding cabins were the spokes. The trees weren't as thick around the house, but everything else was properly drowned in foliage.  
Already, you can see that several pack members are mulling about outside of the enormous farm house.  
Its a pretty structure, pale white with maroon trim, the paint peeling. Mason jars hung from the awning around the wrap around porch, candles inside flickering in the dawn light. Several rocking chairs were arranged there as well, and as you grow near, you catch a familiar scent and smile, but as you look up the dirt road, you don't see the owner of the smell. Instead, you see a young boy, no older than three, giggling madly and running as das as his little legs can carry him towards Calum. His dirty blond locks are a complete mess and he's not wearing a shirt, but his smell triggers something spectacularly maternal in you.  
Needless to say, you're surprised when the child suddenly bypasses Cal and instead latches onto your leg, but you don't mind. You lean down and scoop him up, beaming as he giggled madly, nuzzling up against you. He smells just like...

"Robert!" You hear the shout, and look up as Michael comes sprinting down the path, looking quote irritated, but the look fades as soon as he sees you. He looks stunned, and he slows to a halt in front of you. 

"(Y/n), you're out! How long did you have to grovel at Calum's feet?" He asks, and Calum mumbles grumpily about how he let you out.

You laugh quietly as Robert plays with your hair, and you wonder if the sudden adoration can be contributed to your pregnancy or if you just love him because you're an Omega. 

"He offered today, and I figured I should at least make an appearance. I'm not just decoration, you know. Is he yours?" You ask, feeling Calum's arm subtly slip around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. 

Michael nods quickly, smiling lightly.  
"Yeah, he's fast, innit'he? Takes after his daddy." He chuckles, and you oblige when he holds out his arms.

"You must be talking about Luke. You're a slug." Calum pipes up, and Michael glares, covering Robert's eyes before flipping his Alpha off with the hand that held his son. 

"Whatever. Come on, everyone's already gathered up. You're sure it's a good idea, bringing your pregnant Omega in there when she smells like that?" He asks, and you frown, shrinking back self consciously. Calum coos softly, his thumb stroking your hip gently. 

"You just smell really good, baby, don't worry." He murmurs in your ear before looking up at Mikey.  
"I'm capable of protecting her if they can't keep their shit together." He says, his voice low and threatening as he begins to nudge you ahead, walking towards the house. 

 

Several other wolves are out front, and you can tell by their demeanors more than their scents that they're Omegas. That, combined with the fact that there were children out as well, in little groups playing ball, or growling and pouncing, tells you all you need to know.  
On the worn out white porch stairs, a young man with long limbs and blond hair stands with arms crossed, piercing blue eyes watching you approach with the two men. 

"Robert Daryl Clifford, I swear, I will put you on a leash!" He snaps, hurrying off the steps and nearly knocking you over to get to Michael. He doesn't seem to notice, but Calum holds you close, a protective hand on your belly as he growls at the lanky Omega. The blond pales, lowering his head. 

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't..." He mumbled, but you shake your head, even though you can feel Calum's arm tighten. 

"I'm okay, I promise. It was an accident." You smile, but he still looks intimidated by Calum, and he moves behind Michael, cowering slightly. 

"This is Luke, (Y/n). He's my mate, and he knows Calum won't hurt him." Michael says, and you nod, smiling in a warm fashion. Luke whispers something in Michael's ear before taking Robert from him. 

"C'mon, stay with me." Calum says softly, taking your hand and gently leading you up the steps and into the house, waving at the Omegas that had gathered on the porch as he did.  
Inside, it was quaint and quiet, the only noise being from the other side of the home, and you're hardly able to make it out anyways. 

"This way, babe." Your Alpha says, leading you towards the voices, and into a very large, open living room, currently filled with twenty or so men and women, all alphas. Some of them, you recognize from your old pack, others are less familiar to you. 

"So she isn't dead!" A very tall, broad man approaches, and you flinch, stepping back instinctively, seeking shelter from Calum. 

"Of course she isn't. I just didn't think she was ready to meet everyone." He replies, squeezing your hand as you peek out from behind him.

The man smirks at you, inhaling deeply. Even though you're wearing one of Calum's shirts, by his insistence, you know this man can smell you. 

"Back off." Your Alpha's low, possessive snarl makes you flinch, but the other does as he's told as you and your mate move deeper into the room, towards a desk that no one sat at, illuminated by the large bay window. 

"Now that everyone's here, can we finally talk about the border problem?" A young woman spoke up, and there was a murmur of agreement through the crowd as Calum sat down at the desk.  
It was then you noticed the way your mate looked.  
Aged, exhausted, and halfway pained, with just a few words. This was why your mate was always so tired and grumpy when he came back to you? You bite your lip, moving to the corner of the room and listening quietly to the pack meeting.  
☆

Hours passed, though you're not sure just how many, and the meeting finally adjourned. You'd been absolutely silent and obedient, considering the fact that Omegas were usually not allowed in Alpha meetings, and Calum was occupied, speaking quietly with a few of his pack members, and you figure he won't mind if you slip out of the crowded room.  
You've only moved into the next room, the library, and you're flipping through an old storybook when you hear someone enter the room behind you. At first, you just assume it's Calum, but when you turn, you come face to face with him. The intimidating Alpha from before, his shoulders squared and his eyes dark as he loomed over you. 

"Hello, pretty thing." He growls, and fear wells in your chest. 

"H-hello..." You mumble, backing up against the table, your chest tightening when he follows you. 

"You know, Calum isn't as experienced as I am. He shouldn't be leading this pack. I should. And he shouldn't have gotten you." His voice is low, and you whimper, now pinned between him and the table. 

"You smell so sweet, carrying his pup. He doesn't even love you, does he? He just wants you for the babies. You're just for his pleasure. I can take care of you, I can own you." His fangs are scraping at your throat, and you know you can't fight him off. Your heart is pounding hard, your throat tight, and there's no place for you to go. So, you do the only thing you know.  
You part your lips and give a scream of terror, just as he bites into your flesh, your hands on his chest. You try to push him off of you, but he growls, his claws digging into your waist as he tries to shut you up. 

It isn't just you you're worried about.  
He could be hurting your baby. 

You can't breathe, but he doesn't seem to care.  
The edges of your vision are going black, when the door swings open, roars erupting all around, and the pressure is suddenly released. You nearly collapse, but a pair of arms catch you, and you know instantly that it isn't your mate. It's Ashton, carrying you to safety.

"C-Calum..." You whimper, but Ashton just hushes you softly as everything goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops...


	4. chapter three

Tiny puppy. Much Alpha. 

_________________

 

You wake to the sounds of violent shouting, doors slamming, and the sudden dip in the surface beside you. A gentle touch on your belly makes you jerk and try to move away, your memories hitting you like a rock. The ache in your neck makes you whimper pitifully, but the soft hushing coming from just behind you.

"Shh,  baby, it's alright... I'm here. It's me, (Y/n)."

The voice makes you want to melt with joy, and you pry open your eyes, and turn, slowly and achingly to face your Alpha.   
Calum's eyes are dark and sad, rimmed with red. He's been crying, it's obviously, and you sniffle, burying your face in his chest. His arms are around you instantly, clutching you tightly as you burst into tears, trembling under the weight of what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Calum, I'm so sorry... I should have fought him, I didn't-" You trail off in a pitiful wail, only for him to hold you tighter still, pressing kisses all over your face, and against the bond mark on your shoulder.

"Don't you apologize. Ever. This wasn't your fault, this was my fault. I didn't watch. I should have been taking care of you, I knew I shouldn't have brought you here." He whispered, his voice shaking dangerously.   
"He's gone. I..." He hesitates, and you know why. You can smell the blood on him, and you know.

"I ripped his throat out." Calum whispered, stroking your hair lightly.   
This should have frightened you- and it did, really- but Calum was protecting you. He was the lead Alpha, and it was his duty to rid his pack of anything harmful.  
You nod, breathing in his soothing scent, easing your racing heart. His hand drifts to your stomach, stroking gently.

"That's right, babe, breathe... S'not good for the pup if you're all worked up." He mumbled, and you swallowed hard. He was right, and you know it. You relax further against him with a huff of annoyance.

"My pretty mate... I'll never leave you alone again. You'll stay by my side forever,  and I'll protect you like a good Alpha, my queen." He breathes against your skin, and you can't help the little noise of happiness that leaves your lips.

"Oh, do you like when I sweet talk you?" He giggled- fucking *giggled*, and you had to resist the urge to roll over and kiss the breath from him.

"Yes..." You mumble sheepishly, and he smiles, laying kisses to the back of your neck.  
He takes a breath to speak again, but a knock on the door makes you both freeze, a deep snarl leaving his lips.

The door opens, revealing Ashton, the faithful Beta that carried you to safety. He smiles fondly as he catches your eyes when you pull the quilt from over your face.

"Calum, the doctor is here." He informs the Alpha, who nods, not pulling away this time.   
"Send her in." Cal replies, turning his attention to your shoulder, pressing kisses to the skin that has been exposed by the oversized shirt that you're wearing, the one that the Alpha had made you wear. It was a blatant statement that you belonged to him, and no one else.

Ashton leaves, and soon, a young woman bustles into the room, her dark hair tied into a bun and her scent distinctly Beta.

"Sarah." Calum greeted her, sitting up and helping you up as well, his arms never releasing you.  
She flashed a bright smile, setting a carpet bag on the large bed, and you turn your concentration to the quilt, picking out the pretty patterns. The deep reds and crisp whites burn your tired eyes, but you just cuddle up against your mate, looking up at the Beta instead.   
From the bag, she extracted several medical instruments, and Calum moves from your side, making you gasp and reach for him anxiously. He doesn't leave you for long; he scoops you up, carrying you to the end of the king sized bed so that Sarah has a better angle.   
Your Omegan body doesn't heal the same way an Alpha or a Beta does. You're slower, making you more of a target and easier to kill.   
The wound is still there, deep on your throat,  but no longer obstructing your airway. Sarah leans forward, still looking at Calum as she holds out her hand to you, the blood pressure monitor readied in the other. The Alpha looks hesitant,  but nods, shifting you into his lap so he can rest a hand on your belly, stroking gently, reassuring both you and the pup that everything was going to be okay.   
Now, with Calum's permission, the doctor gets to work, performing inspection fate inspection, making quiet conversation that you don't interject in, feeling that it isn't your place.

Your mind is elsewhere, your thoughts simply not on your Alpha or the Beta with her cold tools now on your belly, checking your baby for any damage from the attack.

Why did that Alpha attack you when there are so many other Omegas? You were nothing special. You weren't even that pretty.  
Michael had been able to control himself. You've got Calum's scent on you and everything. There was no excuse.

"(Y/n)?" Your own name echoes in your ears, and you blink, realizing that your nails have extended, and your fangs had slid free. Your claws were currently puncturing Calum's wrist, but he doesn't appear to be in pain.

"Come on, baby, let go... It's alright... he isn't here, he won't hurt you. I'm gonna keep you safe. Michael and Ashton and Sarah too." He murmured, running a comforting hand through your hair. You swallow hard, nodding before retracting your claws from his soft skin, and he kisses your cheek lightly.   
Sarah finishes quickly and packs her things back up after bandaging your neck, a thin layer of gauze on your throat.   
She says goodbye, but not before giving you her number, in case something happens.

Leaving the room, though, was one thing that you did NOT want to do. But, of course, you had to. You were hungry, and sore, and you wished Calum would just  let you whine and curl up in a little ball, but when you pulled the quilt over your head, he chuckled, leaning down to the lump that was your head.

"If you come out of there, I'll make you spaghetti when we get home. And we can cuddle and talk about the kid." He mumbled, his plush lips brushing the shell of your ear in a way that made you shudder, your body very ticklish on your neck and ears.   
But the mention of food makes you perk up.   
"We can hang out? And eat spaghetti?" You ask, and he chuckles, kissing your cheek.

"We can hang out and watch movies and play video games." 

"Video games?" You push the blanket from your face, meeting his chocolate eyes, feeling your exterior begin to soften.

"Yep. Usually Michael plays with me, but I bet I could beat you, easily." Calum teases, and you bite your lip, slowly crawling out of the bed.   
"There's my sweet girl."

You roll your eyes playfully, stumbling a bit- right into his arms. He lets out a little surprised grunt, but he holds you close, laughing softly.

"You alright?" He asks, and you blush, tired of feeling pathetic.

"I'm alright, just a little... hungry. And achey. And tired... I wanna go home, please." You rest your head against his shoulder, feeling the sympathetic hum from your Alpha.

"Of course, baby... Come on, sweet girl. Stay close to me and no one can hurt you." He mumbled,  and you smile, happily carding a hand through his dark, wavy locks as he leads you to the door, his hand clasped around yours and his shoulders squared up.

You feel safe around him, and you know that this, your mating, as unconventional as it is, is really working out.   
Although...   
In the months you've been together- as mates, as friends, as... lovers...?  
He's never told you he loves you.


	5. chapter four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geez, I haven't updated this in forever.... Well, have fun reading.

"So you're telling me your pup-"

"Our pup."

"Right, yeah, our pup. Our pup wants peaches and papaya?" 

You nod, still feeling rather embarrassed about the strange craving, your head low as you sit on the couch, your knees drawn to your chest as Calum stands before you, leaned down and lacing his sneakers. It's a little after ten at night, and it'd come out of nowhere. 

Calum looks up at you, catching your eyes, and frowns.  
"Hey, baby? What's wrong? Is this another thing? Another baby mood thing?" He asks, leaning to your level. You scoff, taking the throw pillow that you'd been holding to you baby bump (that's grown substantially, your jeans no longer fit), and whack him across the face with it. He yelps, stumbling back, and you giggle quietly as he shakes his head. 

"Hey, you little punk! It was a real question!" He whines, stomping his foot, like the big, scary Alpha he is. 

"No, Calum, it isn't another 'baby mood thing'!" You point an accusing finger, and he leans in, until said finger is against his pug-like nose. 

"Then what is it?" He grumped, and you bite your lip. 

"I don't like bothering you." You mumble, and the playful nature suddenly dissipates, his chocolate eyes filled with an emotion you can't quite pick out. 

"(Y/n)," Calum begins, moving onto the couch, pulling you so that you're straddling his waist, your forehead against his collarbone. 

"You don't bother me. I can't think of anything else I would rather do in the entire world than take care of my baby. And my pup." His hands push under the large tee shirt that hung from your frame, caressing your belly. 

"I love our little pup. And..." He pauses, like he'd like to say something else, but he trails off.  
"I'm gonna take you to Michael and Luke's. Ashton is there too, so you'll have plenty of people to look after you. I'll go to the store and meet you there." He said, and you sigh quietly, nodding. 

"Look, baby... I know how much you hate being left alone, but after what happened to you at the Pack House... He could have killed you. I need you to be with people that I trust." He whispered, kissing your neck gently. 

"I know, Cal, but..." You sigh, wishing you knew how to deal with the guilt that weighed on your mind. You didn't mean to be a weight on his shoulders. All you'd done since you'd gotten to him was make his life harder.  
You tried really hard to keep your little cabin absolutely spotless, and feed your Alpha, and complete all of your Omega duties, even though Calum wasn't absolutely traditional. In fact, it agitated him when you did the dishes after a meal. He claimed you were overworking yourself. 

"I love... I love you." You whisper, your voice muffled as you press your face to his shoulder. Your heart is pounding now, even though you know that he is your mate, and you were carrying his baby. But that Alpha, the one who'd cornered you, he'd said something that stuck with you.  
'He's using you for pups.'  
You only prayed that wasn't true. 

Calum's arms loosened around you, and for a moment, you fear you were right in your apprehension.  
However, a low rumble in his chest that rises to his lips in a soft laugh makes you melt. He chuckles, pulling you as close as your belly will allow, tilting your chin up. You take in his features, his soft, kind eyes, his soft, full lips parted in a grin that you makes you start smiling yourself. 

"I was wondering which of us would say it first." He said softly, leaning down and crushing his lips against yours. It's stiff at first, but slowly, the two of you relaxed into each other's touch, your lips gliding together as if you were made for each other.  
And even though the terms of your mating and bonding were unorthodox, you believe that you were meant to be with Calum.  
Your heart is fluttering like a seabird, having finally found the ocean, and your Alpha's is as well, so much so that he has to pull away from you, his eyes wide, but warm, full of love and welcoming your shaky hands on his shoulders.  
"I love you. I love you, (Y/n)!" He laughed, and you giggle, cuddling against him. 

It was then that Baby Hood decided they wanted to be heard. 

The kick made you jump and gasp, you eyes flying open. Calum, pressed against you, looked down, his mouth falling open. 

"W-was that...?" He asked, and you let out a little happy sob. 

"It was a kick, Cal!" You murmur, a hand now resting on your belly, tears welling in your eyes. Suddenly, he's pushed you off of his lap, but he doesn't go far. He moves between your legs, kneeling with both hands pressed to your tummy. Another kick against his left hand makes him laugh like a giddy child, pressing his lips against it. 

"Hello, little one... you're a good little baby, aren't you? Fuck, I can't wait to meet you... I'm so excited, I could puke." He whispers against your belly, and you feel the shift in your womb. The baby was *listening*. 

"Holy shit, Calum, it already loves you." You mumble, and he looks up, that stupid contagious smile on his lips. 

"Well, they love their mommy too, isn't that right, Little Hood?" 

Mommy.  
Now that? That hit you hard in the chest. Plus, your elevated hormones? Equals tears. You can't help it. It starts with a sniffle, then its a whole fucking downpour on your face, ugly sobbing and all. Calum looks up, his brows drawn together, but you shake your head, wiping at your eyes.  
"I-I... I'm h-happy." You whimper, and Calum laughs. The bastard laughs at you. 

"Alright, baby girl, come on. I've got to go and get your weird fruit for your weird pregnant hungries, and you need to go to Luke's." He chuckles, and you roll your eyes, wiping your face.  
☆☆☆☆☆

 

As it turns out, Luke and Michael's house was incredibly similar to yours and Calum's, just a bit more home-y and lived in. Blankets were strewn over the two plush couches and overstuffed armchairs.  
Michael was more than happy to keep an eye on you, a protective arm around your shoulders as you waved goodbye to your mate, who looked reluctant to leave, but he claimed that he had to, since he'd gotten a call from the Pack House, and couldn't do the shopping anymore. You could live with that, but now, you knew Calum wouldn't be coming home until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. You'd cried again, he'd held you again. 

Currently, you were sitting awkwardly in the den with a mug of tea in your hands, eyes down. Ashton sat across from you in one of the armchairs, his eyes on the television that was showing Captain America. Michael and Luke were curled together, the Alpha dozing with his nose pressed to his mate's bond mark. 

The blond cast a small smile your way, and you realize you've been staring. You look down, listening to the explosions of the movie.  
Whispers from the other end of the couch make you glance up, seeing the pair parting, and Luke moving towards you. You frown as he takes the mug from your hands, setting it on the floor.  
He's an Omega too, his scent not all that different from yours. His is smoky and sweet, like vanilla, while yours is tinged with cinnamon and notes of coffee. But it's common for Omegas to display affection for other Omegas, just as Luke is doing now, wrapping you up in a hug that you can't refuse. He nuzzles you, letting you know that you are safe and you are in no danger. Instantly, you let yourself breathe deeply, to be cuddled by a pack that is your own.  
Another warm body adds itself to the hug, and you can tell but the electric scent that it's Michael, his Alpha instinct telling him that a pair of Omegas definitely needed protecting. 

"Hey, you guys are having a pack cuddle without me?!" Ashton's indignant squawk sounds from across the room, and suddenly, another body is added to the pile, making you giggle. 

"Be careful! Don't hurt the pregnant lady! Calum will cut off my balls if she has so much as a scratch on her!" Michael snapped, but it only makes you laugh harder, feeling safe and warm and *loved*.  
Luke snuggles up behind you, his face on the back of your shoulder, his arms around your torso, and you're glad that this is part of wolf culture. To cuddle, to bond like this. And you're having a really tough time keeping your eyes open, especially with the way Michael was practically purred against you, rumbling and comforting you despite the fact that you're missing your own Alpha... You have a bit of a sinking feeling, but you chalk it up to separation anxiety.  
That would turn out to be a mistake for certain. 

You'd fallen asleep, as had the other wolves in the pile-  
Until the chiming of three phones wake you, and suddenly your cuddle pile is just you, as the others dash to check the messages.  
You reach into your back pocket, checking the messages. 

[12:03] UNKNOWN NUMBER  
[Image Attached]  
Not much of an alpha is he

The photo that'd come with the text made you drop your phone, your blood running cold. 

It was of Calum, bruised and bloody, unconscious and chained to a wall.


	6. chapter five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how absolutely grateful I am for every view, every kudo, and every comment that has been left on this fic. This is definitely one of my favorites to write, and I live for the support from all of you. I would like to thank, personally, SupernaturalMystery306, Art3mis116, and AnimeLoverYUS for leaving such kind comments on this project. Seeing your feedback makes me smile so hard my face might fall off. 
> 
> Also, I would like to say that I had the amazing privilege of seeing 5SOS in concert earlier in the month, and I can in fact verify that Calum Hood is an actual puppy dog. 
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone, and I will see you in the next chapter. Bye bye!

They're tiptoeing around you- they have been for eight days.  
Everyone in the pack had recieved the text, and the photo. They all knew.  
And none of them would talk to you about it. 

Michael had taken up Alpha authority, sending out search parties. Even the best trackers lost the scent after a mile or so from the campsite.  
Hope was dwindling.  
But you didn't want to give up. You couldn't. You can sense he's still alive, the bond mark on your neck telling you that such is the truth. If he was dead, you would know.  
The pup can sense the distress and distinct absence of it's father, as it's grown restless. And now, you know that it, isn't really an it. It is a she.  
You didn't want to find out, not without Calum, but fucking Michael had ordered you to be under the strict care of the doctor, Sarah, who you'd started staying with. Six months pregnant, mate gone missing, enemies everywhere. You're terrified. You don't want to be, but you can't help it. It's in your nature. 

Luke has insisted on being by your side all the time, as well as a couple of other wolves in your 'protection squad'. Ashton is the head, of course. Ashley, a young Alpha you recognize from the house, is also there quite a lot, as well as a Beta called Niall, and another Omega named Louis. Niall and Louis were part of Dark Paw, you'd grown up with them, roughhouseing and wrestling like any proper pups would. You wondered why you'd not seen then sooner, but it turned out that they'd been busy with their own lives. That, and they'd been turned away every time they tried to see you. Ashton had been apprehensive to let them near you, but when you'd burst into tears at seeing them, he'd allowed it. 

Currently, you were sitting in the Alpha house with Michael and Niall, who apparently knew each other, and got along fine. They'd just sent out another set of search parties. The human police had gotten involved as well, at this point, not making you feel much better.  
You were wearing Calum's hoodie, the too-big sleeves falling over your hands, but you don't care. It smells like him, and it made Little Hood stop kicking you for a while, comforted by her father's scent. You think she might be an Alpha, like him. 

"(Y/n)?" You name draws you from your thoughts, and you look up, eyes meeting the bright green that belonged to the Alpha sitting at the desk that was usually Calum's. You sit in front of him in ine of the visitor's chairs, the worn leather cool against your exposed skin. Niall holds your hand as he sits beside you in the matching chair, but, as a Beta, doesn't interfere. 

"I asked when the last time you slept was." He says, and you shake your head, signaling your refusal to answer. The growl that meets your insubordination makes you flinch, but you don't back down.  
Fuck it. 

"Don't try to throw your weight around with me, Michael Clifford." You snarl, and suddenly, the tension in the room is thick as glass.  
The pale man looks as if he doesn't know how to react, while Niall looks stunned. 

Michael slowly stands, and normally, you would back down, but the anger, frustration, fear and lack of sleep that burns through your system makes you rise to his challenge, much to his surprise. 

"(Y/n), back off." Niall tries to encourage you, and suddenly, it hits you. You'd have to fight for the Alpha position. Right now, you're in no condition.  
So, you let out a harsh growl before wrenching your hand free of the Irish wolf's and starting out of the room, somewhat violently. He follows you, but thankfully, he doesn't speak.  
You need to run. You need to get into the woods alone, try to track the scent in your Wolf Shift, but you know that it's dangerous. Sarah had said so, repeatedly.  
You don't give a fuck right now, you've got to get rid of this weight on your mind and your heart, and you can only do that by falling into your larger, more dangerous form. You need to feel powerful, instead of weak and pitiful. 

You need to take control so you can find Calum. 

You barely hear Niall shouting your name before you're changing, falling onto all fours as each bone breaks and moves, the agony sweet to you. You've missed this. 

Your muscles shift and stick to your newly formed limbs, tearing and restitching themselves. Your clothes fall away, (thankfully, unharmed. You didn't want to ruin that hoodie) and deep red fur sprouts, along your spine first, then spreading across your entire body. Your face elongates, forming into a muzzle. Fangs take their places in your mouth, and your tail and ears are the last things to create themselves.  
Omegan blue eyes look around, falling on the, now small, Niall, who's glaring and gathering your clothing from the ground. 

"Don't leave the site. And be careful. Don't be dumb." He warns, and you give a grunt in response, shaking out your fur before taking off into the emerald hues of the forest, dodging roots and tree trunks, conscious of the weight pressed up against your belly. At least the baby was alright. But Niall was going to tell Sarah that you had deliberately disobeyed an order, but you need time to think. 

Michael isn't doing enough. You know that he has his own family to care for, but if you were the Alpha, you would be out there yourself, calling in every pack in the surrounding areas, and for heaven's sake, calling Calum's family.  
They'd be able to help. 

Calum must have been terrified, wherever he was. The anxiety that's been weighing on your for the past week, it's suffocating, even more than usual now.  
You jump over a log, but stumble, having to stop to keep from landing on your belly and hurting the baby. You regain your footing, shifting on each oversized paw to make sure you were capable of sprinting again.  
You do, taking off and raising your nose in the air, trying to catch your Alpha's scent in the air, but it's overcast and muggy, the moisture in the air already drowning out the hope you have left.  
You slow to a stop, your paws dragging through the soft underbrush and soil, sadness and pain gripping your chest. 

The scent is gone, stale and washed off by the coming rain. You can't do a damn thing now. 

You are trapped. Now, you have to play the waiting game. 

It occurs to you that the sun has shifted behind the clouds, that the day is slipping from you. How long had you been out...?  
You turn to go back, when you hear someone shouting for you, over and over again, and for a moment, you dumb hope says it's Calum, but you can tell it's not.  
It's Luke, calling for you from the edge of the trees, his voice a bit desperate.  
Fuck. 

Turning on your heel, your legs carry you obscenely fast through the bushes and brambles, until the blond man was in sight, something clutched tightly in his hand. You slow to a trot, stopping as you reach him, and he looks up at you, eyes wide. He's holding your clothes and your phone, and you guess it. The captors must have tried to reach you again.  
You shift down and pull on the sweatpants and hoodie Luke brought you before snatching the phone, eyes wide as you read. 

[14:35] UNKNOWN NUMBER  
we want the pup. will exchange for alpha in three months time. if demands are not met, we will kill alpha and every omega and child in the pack.


	7. chapter six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than you're used to, but it's for the purpose of moving the story along. ♡♡

Calum woke to the sickening, metallic scent of blood... his own blood. His chest was sticky with it, though whatever wound it'd come from had already closed up- regenerative healing capabilities. Perk of being an Alpha.   
The next thing he noticed was the fact that he was not in his home. He wasn't in his own den, in his own territory, and his mate...  
(Y/n). The baby.   
A rush of protectiveness flooded his chest, his eyes flaring bright red as he flew to his feet, only to be jerked back down by the iron chains that were clasped to his wrists.   
The room he was kept in was tiny, maybe only ten by ten, made completely of concrete, except for the door, which was metal. It was freezing, and not even his high body temperature could help him there.

"Fuck!" He screamed out, slamming his shoulder into the smooth grey stone on the wall.   
His captors... 

He knew them.   
He knew them.   
He *knew* them. 

"Hey! You fucking bastards, I know you can hear me! Come on, you fuckers!" He shouted, although his voice was terribly weak, and he was sure he didn't look much better. His shirt missing, dressed only in a pair of dirty sweatpants, Calum was about as frightening as a puppy.   
But he could bite. 

"I'M FUCKING TALKING TO YOU!" He screamed out, getting to his feet and ramming his shoulder against the wall. The thick concrete has stifled his amazing hearing, and now, he's no better than a human. Fuck. 

That's why, when the cell door swung open suddenly, he jumped, but quickly fell into a defensive stance, his fangs bared.   
The figure in front of him was perplexing, to say the least. A somewhat shapeless body, tall and thin, adorned completely in black with no scent- at all. But that wasn't the strangest part.   
On their head, obstructing their face, was a mask. A wolf mask. 

"Shut up!" A voice came from inside the headpiece, and Calum snarled violently, onto to be met by a jolt of electricity, making him wail in agony. 

"There. Will you be polite now? I come bearing news about your pack. Aren't you curious? After all, I half expected them to not even notice you had left." Wolf-Mask chuckled, and Calum gasped for air, staring at the cuffs fastened around his wrists that'd delivered the shock. 

"I don't want anything from you. I want to kill you." He growled, and Wolf-Mask clicked their tongue disapprovingly. 

"Well, that's not the way to treat someone who knows all about your little puppy. Your mate found out it's a female, by the way. Too bad you'll be dead before you can hold her." 

Those words set off the Alpha inside the man, and he lunged, roaring like a lion as his body strained, trying to shift even a little. His babies. His family. He had to save them, protect them, provide for them, love them. 

"Why the fuck do you want me? Why can't you just let me and my pack go?" He asked, earning another dark chuckle.

"Because. You ruined everything."


	8. chapter seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update will come soon, keep checking back. For now,enjoy!

A month passed. No more was heard from the captors, but you've been preparing. Although your baby is still growing, and you're as big as a whale now, you've been training. In secret of course, with Ashton. He's been teaching you to fight properly, since you've told him that it makes you feel better. He agreed, but you've got ulterior motives. If you're going to take control of the pack, you've got to be strong.  
No wolf can change the rank that they were born with, but you don't care. You have an Alpha, and that makes you higher ranking than most betas.  
So here you are, dressed in leggings and an oversized sweater, your belly round and heavy, but you're mostly muscle. You've put on your boots and left the cabin, your arms wrapped around yourself tightly as you head for pack house, Luke and Robert at your side. They're unaware of your plans, and that's just how you will keep it, up until you can't anymore. In about, five minutes.  
The walk is slow; along the dirty paths, your small feet trek, Robert babbling on and on about how big and scary his daddy was, because he was telling everyone what to do.  
That was true, but Michael hadn't given up altogether. He still went out and searched for Calum, but he kept checking the same places, over and over again. You knew where to look, but just you wasn't enough. You needed more.  
You climb up the worn steps of the Alpha house, waving to some of the Omegas and children that sat outside. After all, you were basically their queen. Luke shoos Robert to play with the other children, and he giggles, waving as you and his father leave.  
You head inside, straight to the left after the foyer, where the office was. Michael was there, with two more Alphas, a man with long curly hair and a slender build. You remember that he's called Harry, and he's Louis' mate. You've met once, but never really talked.  
The other, you recognize by her buzzed hair, is Ashley, one of your protection team. They're both leaning over the desk as Michael studies a map, his hands fisted in his hair.  
When you and Luke enter, you clear your throat and the three Alphas look up at you, instantly nodding their respect.  
"I need to speak with Michael. Alone, please." You request, and they're hesitant, but a nod from Michael does it, and they hurry out. Luke turns, but you bite your lip, shaking your head.  
"I need a witness here." You mumble quietly, and Luke frowned, but moved to one of the guest chairs. He looked anxious, and suddenly, you feel bad for making him sit and watch. But you can’t slow now. Not when you’ve come this far. You take a deep breath, and lower into a fighting stance, letting out a low, threatening growl. Now, an Omega in and of itself is hardly a challenge, and you hope that Ashton has trained you well enough to be able to at least put up a fight against an Alpha the size of Michael, but you’ll have to trust yourself. That sounded so cliche, even in your own head. 

The challenge is clear, and Michael stands straight, frowning.   
“(Y/n), you don’t want to fight me.” He said, the dominance in his voice making you want to back down, but he’s not your Alpha. You won’t submit to anyone but Calum, and he’s not here. You let out a snarl, and the pale man squares up his shoulders, baring his sharp fangs. You can hear the pounding of Luke’s heart as he stares, watching in horror.   
“I won’t go easy on you.” He snaps, and you glare, your eyes flashing and your fangs extending, bracing your muscles before rushing him. Ashton had told you that you were quick, your speed, quite impressive, and clearly, he was right, because the Alpha was taken by surprise, and you land a hard blow to his stomach. It’s not enough to slow him, however, as he grabs you by the arm. His claws aren’t out; he’s giving you a chance to escape-   
But you’re not taking it. With a snarl, you slap him across the face, your claws leaving deep scratches across the pale flesh. Luke yelps, as if you’d hit him, rather than his mate. It’s the bond markings, mates being able to feel intense emotion or pain. You’d been feeling Calum through yours, dull aches about your legs and chest, like he’s been fighting.   
You fear that he’s going to slaughter you now, but Michael doesn’t react. Not at first. His crimson eyes bore into your cerulean, and you know that you’ve opened up the fight. He roars at you, and you manage to scramble away just as his fist flies towards you, a blow that would have had you down on the ground, begging for mercy. You growl at him, and he snarls, looking more like a bear than a werewolf. He comes after you in a clumsy fighting style. It’s not nearly as precise as Ashton’s, or even Calums, who was powerful, yet cunning. Michael seems to enjoy power more than skill, and you know now that you can win. Despite the liability of carrying a child, you know that he would never, ever hurt your baby.   
You lunge again, slashing at his chest, but missing, and, instead, he claws you, just between your shoulder blades. You cry out, feeling blood welling at the cuts, and you stumble a bit, falling to your knees. You were fine. You can keep going. You’ll be fine. You’re not going to quit.   
Pushing yourself up, you meet the Alpha’s eyes, and you see him, behind the wolfishness. He regrets hitting you, you see it in his eyes, but you are in too deep. You lash out, your claws slashing over and over, shredding Michael’s shirt, and cutting his skin to ribbons. This won’t kill him, you’re certain. Alpha’s heal quickly, but once they’ve been knocked down in a fight, they stay down.   
He’s backed against the desk now, trying to get his arms up to block you. He’s coated in his own blood, roaring in frustration, but you feel it. He’s giving up. This fact gives you strength, enough to lunge upwards, and bite down on Michael’s neck, your fangs sinking deep as he gives a shout of pain. His legs give out without warning, and he collapses as you release him. He stares up at you, eyes wide in shock, but he quickly dips his head in respect, his body trembling.   
“A-Alpha.” He whispers, and you growl, asserting your newfound dominance. You’re still Omega, deep down. Your instincts are still to serve and protect, but they’re stronger, Alpha sized. You lead now.   
You are their queen.


	9. chapter eight.

It's frigid, the empty room that he's being held captive in. The only lights comes from beneath the stone door, and Calum wants to reach out, claw away at it until it comes apart under his hands, just so he can get home to you and your baby.   
The thought is all that keeps him alive. He's starving and freezing, his healing abilities unable to fix anything more than the angry gashes and bruises he's been "gifted" by his captors, but every time he thinks of his mate and his child, the pain is eased a bit. He wants nothing more than to come home to you, to envelop you in warmth and comfort and protection, but the shackles around his wrists and ankles keep him chained firmly in his prison. 

The still want his child. And he's told them- he'll die before they get their filthy paws on her. 

He's wondered several times what she'll look like; he's determined to meet her, even if he dies protecting her. 

He's stirred from his fantasies though, the heavy door scraping against the concrete floor. Scrambling back, he hates how omega-like he's acting, but he's afraid.   
A dark chuckle meets the action, and Calum looked up, meeting the eyes that were so similar to yours. It's silent for a few moments, as the woman simply stares down at him. 

 

"My daughter became the leader of your pack today. Apparently she's forgotten about you already." 

Your mother.   
It'd been a shock, finding that the people who'd taken him were your family. They hated him, claiming that he'd destroyed everything, locking you away like some prize he'd won. It wasn't true... was it?   
Sure, you were a prize, but he truly loved you. He wanted nothing but safety and comfort for you. 

But your mother's words, they confused him. Dark eyes stared up at her as Calum slowly sat upright, his dirty and matted hair a mess against his caramel skin.   
"(Y/n) is an omega. A pregnant omega. She couldn't fight Michael, he'd crush her..." He mumbled, only to get a dry, crackling laugh in response. 

"You pig headed Alphas, thinking that omegas are too weak to handle themselves. True, they're better when they have an alpha, but they certainly can put up a fight when they want to. We were told she made it out with only a few cuts." The woman leaned against the doorframe, smirking at Calum as he struggled to stand. He knew you'd been hurt. He'd felt it. 

"Your pup will be born soon. It'll all be over in a month or so."

That brought heat to the male's face, and he lunged, only to have his arms and legs tugged painfully back to the wall by the restraints. 

"Leave her alone! She's just a baby, you can't hurt her! Her or (Y/n)!" He tried, wincing as he struggled. 

"You took our baby. An eye for an eye, Calum. She'll have a better life with us. You can't protect your pack, much less your omega. What makes you think you can keep a pup safe?" 

The words cut him deeply, one of his greatest fears coming back, boiling in his throat. He... he couldn't save her, could he? 

"I... I just wanted to help everyone. I love (Y/n). You can't... taking her baby, it would kill her." Calum barely managed, tears spilling down his cheeks, all held back. He wasn't going to let them see that he was broken, but having come to the realization that he was completely helpless, he couldn't hide it. Not anymore, and the slow dissolve of his last stronghold, it made (Y/n)'s mother laugh. 

"I knew you wouldn't last. I can't wait to hand you back to (Y/n) all broken and battered. See you try to rebuild. Perhaps... the same thing will happen with your next child?" 

That was it. The last tiny scraps of fury, scattered about, and he flung himself forward with a roar of anguish, the force more than he, or the woman before him, had anticipated. 

The creaking of iron and crumbling of stone met the action, the chains bursting from the wall. Just his ankles, though, his hands still bound tightly, although his fangs and claws were bared, nails cutting half moons into his own palms. Kicking out, he snarled, feeling a rush of satisfaction as his foot came into contact with something soft, and a cry of pain met the blow. 

"You little shit!" (Y/n)'s mother was clutching her stomach where she'd been hit, eyes glowing angrily.   
"You'll learn your lesson. You'll learn to not fight me." The woman pulled something from her belt, a long, thin metal rod with a black handle. Pressing her thumb against the button at the hilt, she stumbled forward and swung. Not fast enough to evade, the weapon came into contact with Calum's bare chest, and mind numbing agony cracked through his entire body, his jaw locking and forcing him to press the scream through gritted teeth. It felt as though his nerves were being ripped apart, his bones feeling smashed, his heart felt compressed, and he couldn't breathe at all -  
And as quick as it came, it stopped, and he gasped for air, falling to his knees, black spots dancing across his vision. 

"Y-you fucking *bitch*." Calum snarled. 

A snort answered him, and he could barely raise his head as the woman knelt down beside him. 

"Well, if you're going to be rude about it, I guess we'll just have to speed up progress with your little omega, won't we?" The tone was dark, nearly teasing, but Calum didn't get a chance to snap back at the vile woman, who placed a hand on the back of his throat. 

"Won't take much to send her into labor, you know. She'll already be weak because of you - pesky bond markings and such. Just a little bit of pain right. .." She rested the cold metal against his heaving abdomen.  
"Here." And with another nauseating wave of intense pain, Calum fell unconscious, knelt on the cracked concrete floor. He was no better than a stone statute now.   
And you? 

You felt every minute of the torture. 

¤¤¤¤¤

It started with the sadness and desolation writing heavy on your chest as you sat in the plush desk chair of the Alpha House office, one hand fisted in your hair, the other tapping your fingers over the worn out map that was spread over the mahogany tabletop.   
There had been several more leads since your ascension, most of which were leading back through the territory that used to belong to your old pack. Michael suspected Rogue Wolves, but honestly, this whole thing, it was orchestrated meticulously, down to the last raindrop. Stupid roamers couldn't have done this. 

The hopelessness that reigned over you like a thick black fog was noticeable to the others, Luke especially. These days, he kept himself practically glued to your side, worried about you and the baby, (who you affectionately referred to as Joy, after Calum's mother, the gentle Alpha). Luke thought that you were stressing yourself too much, always trying to help. (You can smell that a bit of it is his own hormones; he's pregnant too. Apparently, when you fought Mike, there was a lot of pity fucking afterwards).  
"(Y/n)?" Your name makes you look up, only to meet the gentle hazel eyes of your most trusted Beta, Ashton. He's holding two plates, and has, what appears to be, one of Calum's hoodies draped over his arm. 

"I brought you a sandwich and a jacket... It's kind of cold in here, you know." He speaks gently, and you stand, your chest tight with gratitude as you nod. 

"Thank you, Ash, I... I'm actually starving." You're always starving. What else is new? You just round the corner of the desk when you feel it: the crippling pain that grabs you by the throat, that shoves you to the ground. You slide to the floor with a cry of pain, And what comes next, you never would have believed if it'd not happened to you.   
You can see. You can see a dark cell, hands bound in chains, and -  
Your mother? 

You don't have but a moment to question this, because the vision slips from you, and you gasp for air. You're vaguely aware of Ashton's voice, somewhere near you, and a pair of hands trying to shake you back to the real world, but you can only think of what you've just seen. 

"(Y/n)! Come on, come back! There you are, come on..." Ash stroked your hair as you winced, trying to get your bearings back. 

"What was that?" He asked, and you weakly shake your head. 

"A-An echo... Calum, he -"Before you can finish though, another bone crushing fit that had you screaming out. Although, it wasn't until you felt the sharp grasp of pain did you feel it. The pressure in your belly, and terror overtakes you. 

Your baby is coming.


	10. chapter nine.

When Calum woke, he was, to his dismay, in the middle of the woods. It was startling, waking in the midst of greenery when all he’d known for so many months was just concrete and stone, suffocating and stuffy, as cold as winter even though spring had already come. The pink blooms on the lightly colored trees told as much.    
The alpha was weak and bruised, but not alone. Looking around, his eyes fell on a woman, and he jumped, trying to scramble away with a fierce snarl, but she stood exactly where she was. With blurry vision, he stood, leaning against a tree, waiting to become focused, and when it had, he grimaced, recognizing her as your sister.   
  
“W-what’s your game? What the fuck is going on?” He snapped, but she simply shook her head. From her shoulder, she shook off a backpack, holding it out to him.    
  
“No game. I need you to go. You have to get back to the back, back to my sister. My mother, she… she made her go into early labor, and now, mother is at your camp, waiting for her to give birth. She’s going to steal the baby unless you stop her, Calum.”

 

The alpha was dumbfounded. Was… was this a joke?    
  
“How do i know you won’t try to kill me as soon as i try to run?” He asked, still entirely skeptical of her claims.    
  
She gave an exasperated sigh, shaking her head.    
“You don’t understand…. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I’m… I’m the last remaining child in my family, and my parents, they’re convinced that you locked my sister away. They want the baby for the power, you know? Your entire family, the capabilities… And my family, we’re strong as well. This kid will take over the world someday. And i can guarantee my mother will work that kid until she falls over dead. I want (Y/n) to be happy. And i know she’s happy with you, and she’ll be happier with her baby.” She explained. And Calum believed it. It sounded so entirely sincere, that he couldn’t help it. He nodded, reaching out and taking the backpack.    
  
“Where are we?” He asked, and your sister gave a simple shrug.    
  
“About fifty miles from the camp. Due east.” She pointed, and Calum gave another nod.    
“In that backpack, there’s a change of clothes and a map. You don’t have much time to waste, so i suggest you go right now.” And with that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the foliage.

 

Calum was still a bit uneasy, but the sense of dread and the agonizing ache in his abdomen told him that your sister spoke the truth. Shit had hit the fan, and he knew he had to help you.  He broke into a sprint, on his way to you, his mind racing and his legs moving with impossible speed, his wolf taking over as he leaped, and shifted in mid air, fur sprouting and claws extending, and when he landed, he was a full canine, his black fur rippling over his muscles as he ran, his only purpose, to save you.

  


 

When you were ten, just a little girl, you were running through the woods with your sister. You were both barefoot, wearing thin shorts and tank tops, working on your first shifts. Simple enough. You were a late bloomer, having not had your first yet, but you could feel it. The adrenaline coursing through you, the deep instincts clawing their way up to the surface, and then, it struck, just as you sprinted into a big clearing. You remember it vividly, the sweet spring green, the pretty lilacs and bluebells, and the horrific, mind shattering pain that tore your tiny body apart. Every bone in your body broke, every nerve exploded, every vein burst.    
It was a nightmare come to life, with only your big sister to keep you company as your body shredded itself, and when it finished, three hours later, you were a little wolf pup, thrilled with your new body.    
  
That, compared to childbirth? Childsplay.    
  
When a wolf is forced into labor by an outside force, the child is likely to become restless and angry. Many wolves don’t survive childbirth when it’s like this, but the healers have told you that you’re strong.    
Strong, perhaps, but delirious, definitely. You’ve been asking for your mate every opporitunity you get, gasping in agony, clutching Ashton and Luke’s hands (Michael wasn’t allowed in- Alphas tend to get distressed and possessive during the hours of labor). You appreciated your friends being there, but you were desperate for Calum. You needed him.    
  
Your child was desperate for her father as well, you could sense it. You just wanted her to arrive in the world safe and sound. That was all.    
  


You were three hours into the arduous ordeal when it began to calm, and all you could do was wait. Wait for Joy to decide to come. Wait for any of the patrols to come back. Wait for anything. She was taking her sweet time, and you had a feeling that she was a bit like Calum in that respect. Lazy. He was invading your mind, every thought, every wish, every prayer was about him, and you find yourself with tears falling down your cheeks as you lie there, helpless.    
  
You’re lucky enough to be in your own home, in your own bed, with the pack doctor, Sarah. She’s been kind to you, letting you have a bit of space and air, with only Ashton and Luke keeping you company. They’re quiet, letting their conversation not impede on your thoughts, but you have your hands balled in the quilt that adorned the bed as another contraction strikes across your hips, and you whimper like a pup. You can’t help the breathy sob that leaves you, and if it sounds a bit like a cry for help, no one could blame you.    
Something felt wrong. Should it have hurt this much? You didn’t know.    
  
Apparently Ashton senses it as well, because he takes one look at you before leaping to his feet and practically flying out of the room, shouting for the healer to come and help. You turn to Luke, biting down on your lip.    
  
The blond Omega stands, leaning over the bed and gently removing the blankets with hushed whispers of encouragement.    
  
“Don’t worry, (Y/n), you and Joy will be alright. Sarah’s the best we have, right? And she’s the best in the whole world.”    
  
He was one to talk, having already given birth once.    
  
You’re confused when Ashton and Sarah both bustle through the door, the healer with her carpet bag, and Ashton with a pitcher of water. It’s not until Sarah begins to take your vitals and pulls out a series of tools that you understand.    
  
“I… You have to cut me open?” You ask, frankly, not caring. As long as they helped your baby, you were a-okay.    
  
Sarah gave a nod and a reassuring smile, although you saw right through that. She was nervous too. But you had to trust her- what else could you do?

 

“Okay, (Y/n), we’re going to put you under, okay? When you wake up again, you’ll have your pup in your arms.”   
  
You prayed that her words were true.    
You didn’t know that things were about to get complicated. 


	11. chapter ten.

You wake to the sound of a hushed voice, cooing and awwing softly, and for a brief moment, you’re not sure where you are. The lights are so bright behind your eyelids, you can’t bring yourself to pry them open, but when a sweet, delicate scent touches your nose, your heartrate spikes. It… it smells like Calum, spicy and earthy, but it’s punctuated with candy-like sweetness, peppered with seabreeze, and your Omega mind knows exactly who it is that owns that scent. It’s so tantalizing, your heart is pounding as you open your eyes, immediately looking around the small white room. It’s sterile smelling, but the scent of your baby is enough to overpower any of your other senses, and you’re desperate to get her in your arms. But what you see is nothing to the effect of what you expect. 

“M-Mom.” the word leaves your chapped lips, your chest tight as you stare at your mother. She barely looks up, her eyes down, focusing on the little bundle of blankets in her arms. A low growl leaves you, because that is your baby. No one is allowed to hold her before you. It’s long accepted, and in fact, it’s biological. Babies imprint on those who hold them first, and it should only be the mother or father to first touch them. It crushes your heart, seeing your mother cradling your daughter, and the fury rises in your chest. 

“Give me my baby.” you growl, and the older woman finally turns to face you, her lips curled into a smile. It’s eerie and unnerving, honestly, especially considering it’s just the pair of you in the room. It’s a concern in the back of your mind, because you know that Alpha House is usually swarming, particularly after a birth. Where was Sarah? You’d even take Michael at this point. Your mother seems to guess that, because she chuckles softly, stepping closer to the cushy bed that you were struggling to get out of. You’re weak, but you know to puff your chest out and keep your eyes narrowed, appearing more dominant.  
“(Y/n), she has your eyes.” Your mother smiles darkly, leaning down to show you the child, and your breath catches in your throat. 

The baby is sleeping, her little hands smushed against her chubby cheeks. She’s breathtaking, and, to your delight, she resembles Calum more than she does you, her soft skin a sweet mocha color, and her (surprisingly thick) hair matching her father’s as well. You can’t help the tears that fill your eyes, and you reach for her, only to have her be pulled away once more. Your heart is straining against your rib cage now, and you feel your body moving without consciously telling it to. Your wolf is taking over, and you're fine with that. 

"What are you doing?" You ask, knowing that your mother was smart enough to not mess with an- albeit weak- omega mother who'd just given birth. Your mind is on Joy. Protecting her, caring for her. You're on your feet now, wearing nothing but an oversized tee shirt that used to smell of Calum.   
You wished like hell that he was here to help. 

Your mother gives a soft laugh, shaking her head.   
"I only wanted to meet my granddaughter. I wish she didn't look so much like that useless alpha we practically gave you to. Should have known he was going to run off the moment he found out you were pregnant. Oh, well, the past is the past, and now, you're the leader of the merged packs. You don't have to worry about anything, darling." 

You can only blink, taken aback. 

"He... he didn't leave. He was taken-" You cut off, staring at her. "I didn't contact you. How did you know what was going on?" 

She hesitates, but gives an unconcerned shrug.   
"Mother's intuition." She offers a small, cocky smirk, your daughter still held close to her chest. 

"Don't hand me that. How did you know that I was the Alpha? Who told you?" The smooth, even keeled facade is faltering- you can see it in the way your mom steps back a bit. But as soon as that sign of weakness is displayed, it's covered up, her shoulders squaring and her form becoming more authoritative. 

"It's none of your business, (Y/n). Mother knows best, and if you're smart, you'll step down and let me lead. I know how to make every pack in the world fear us. And someday, little baby (Y/l/n) will be the alpha of the mega pack." She chuckles, her head falling back slightly.   
It's official, you think. Your mother's gone off the deep end. She's dangerous, and the growl that spills from between clenched teeth is unmistakable. 

"Her name is Joy. Give her to me. Now." You demand, locking your knees to keep from falling into a heap. You're still woozy from whatever drugs they gave you during the operation, and with that thought, your mind turns once again to the missing wolves. Your mother seems to guess, because she gives a condescending sniff. 

"Killing you or your pack is not on my list of things to do today." She informs you, but you dont relax. She's still here for a reason. 

And... She's carrying a scent, one thst makes your heart freeze in your chest, only to be lit on fire. You stand up, your eyes taking on the vicious glow of an omega who's mate had been threatened. A twinge of pain from your mouth and hands barely registers, but you feel your body begin to shift, your fangs and claws extended fully, and the scent of your mate manifesting itself more clearly now.   
Your mother looks a bit surprised as you advance, but she doesn't loosen her hold on the baby in her arms. That's fine. You don't need her to. Not yet. 

"Where the fuck is my alpha, mother?" You snarl, your chest tight, your teeth ground together. The room around you has practically disappeared, the white walls and earthy tones of the bedroom going red. 

She puts on a steely glare, but you're not fooled. You can smell her fear, and you're getting impatient. 

"I asked you a question. I'm not going to ask again." 

The older woman scowls at you, and you scowl right back, even as she lays your daughter in the ornate, pristine bassinet that was resting beside the bed, tucking the ruffly white blankets over the child. When she finished, she looked back at you, taking a step closer, her heels clicking on the marred, scratched up wooden floors. 

"Your mate wont be troubling you anymore, (Y/n), I told you that. Why can't you just let him go? He was a brutish thing, he was young and foolish-" She doesn't finish that sentence. On instinct, you lash out, shoving her hard until she stumbles back into the snowy wall. 

"He's my mate! What did you do to him?! Where is he?!" You demand. A growling anger meets your words, and you lower yourself into a defensive stance. The tug of pain in your stomach from your operation nearly makes you rethink your actions, but your priorities are in order. 

"I got rid of him! He's good for nothing, especially not leading a pack! He's useless, he only wanted you for the puppies!" She tries to convince you, but you aren't at all swayed. 

"Where did you put him?" 

"You won't be seeing him ever again. You and your daughter, you're going to be the next in the line of leaders. And you'll be better than he ever was."

"Shut up!" You roar at her, the pain in your chest almost too much to bear. How could she do this to you? To Joy? You launch yourself at her, claws slashing and jaw snapping, trying to bite, but your mother is fast. Faster than you, even. She darts out of the way, her shoulders squared in a fighting stance.She’s challenging you while you’re weak, and you’re not sure you can win. But you have to try.  
You're not going to give up that easily. 

 

Calum felt it. He felt it when his baby girl entered the world. He felt the love of his life's pain. It'd only spurred him on further, though, making him run faster, his muscles screaming at him to rest, but he knew he needed to get to you.  
Everything about you, he missed. Your soft body, your sharp attitude, your loving glances and your innate ability to find the good, the laughter in everything. You were his entire world, and now, he knew that. He needed you in his arms. You, and your daughter.   
His alpha sense was two hundred times stronger, now that he knew his little girl was alive and in the world. He couldn't let anything bad happen to her. Which is why, when he finally made it onto the pack's territory, he immediately began tracking, searching out your scent.   
What he picked up first, however, was not what he was expecting. At first, it was a subtle scent of a mated alpha, mixed heavily with the sharp, metallic tang of blood. Cal knew right away that it was Michael, and his heart twisted in his chest. Was he hurt? What about Luke? And Robert? 

Cal wasted no time, picking up the pace as he headed into the campsite, and it all seemed... deserted. The courtyard and common areas were empty, and Pack House was just the same. The scents of his friends and family were still strong, and that gave him a tiny bit of hope.   
He wasn't foolish enough to call out, of course, but he knew that he had to look around for his pack before diving headlong into a challenge against the bitch who'd held him hostage for six damn months. He may have been taller and more muscular than your mother, but he couldn't fight her alone.

He wanted to find you, but he knew that your mother would most likely be with you. 

Beginning his search with the closest cabin, Calum found that the large, heavy oak door had been barred from the outside, definitely locking people in. The scents were weak here, and with his supersonic hearing, he could tell that this home was empty. In fact, he couldn't find the scent od a majority of his pack, and he took a shaky breath, praying they weren't hurt.   
Moving on to the next cabin, Calum inhaled deeply, finding this one inhabited. The wood of the port had been splintered, like someone had been struggling to get free, but there was only quiet murmuring coming from the inside now. Using his Alpha strength, he pried the wooden beam from the entryway, and gave the fractured structure a powerful kick. It shattered under the force, and when the dust cleared, the scene before him made his chest ache. 

Firstly, there was Ashton, laying curled against the gothic patterned wallpaper, blood staining the ornate red and orange floral design. His chest was heaving, his shoulder bloodied, possibly from attempting to break down a door.   
Next was Luke, who sat with his son clutched to his chest, his swollen belly protected by his arm, laid over it. He didn't appear to be injured, but he was protecting the bloody body beside him. 

Michael lay there on the floor, a heap of crimson and sadness, blood oozing from a gash in his chest that'd been meagerly stitched up. Hearing the door open, he'd tried to get up, only to fall right back down onto the floor.  
Sarah, the doctor, looked up from her job tending to Ashton, and when the wolves met their alphas eye, they all gasped out in disbelief.   
This had to be some sort of dream, some kind of fucking shit show. 

"What... what's happening? Where's the pack?" He barely got the words out, he was wheezing so badly.   
They exchanged glances, none of them really wanting to explain. It was Michael that spoke up, his voice gravelly and weak. 

"That bitch.... she showed up out of nowhere. I tried to fight her off, but... fuck, she was strong, Cal. There's only a few of us left. The others ran, abandoned us. She put the others in another house-" He cut off, grimacing in pain. Calum knelt beside his old friend, a comforting hand on his arm. 

"What about (Y/n), Mike? Where is she?" He dug deeper, watching the other Alpha calm slightly. 

"She's in the Pack House, Calum." The answer came from Ashton, from where he was leaning against Sarah heavily. The beta looked like hell, and the medic looked pale and shaken up. 

"She's not strong enough to fight her off, Alpha." Sarah said quietly, her brown eyes shining with fear. "Her mother could coerce her into actually joining her."

At that, the alpha let out a cold snarl.   
"She's not stupid. I know her, and I know she'll die before betraying her pack. Even to her mother." 

The was a small murmur of agreement among the little band of fighters, and Calum took a deep breath. 

"I need to go help my omega. The rest of you need to lay low, in case she's watching for an ambush. If she has (Y/n) and the pup, she thinks she's won. I'm gonna make sure that bitch knows who she's crossed before I rip her throat out." He can't help the words coming from his mouth, he's furious, and he's desperate to save you.

"I'll go with you." Ashton stands, and Calum can see that his fingers were laced with Sarah's. The doctor seems unsure, but she releases him, knowing he's strong enough to fight his own battles, and help his Alpha.   
Calum nods, heading for the door. 

"Get upstairs, away from the front of the house. Make it as hard as possible to get to you." He instructs Luke, who gives a quick nod and struggles to his feet. 

The pair of wolves, readied for a fight, slip out of the house and back into the verdant campsite. It was time to take back what was theirs. 

 

The scent of your mate, the feeling of him nearby hits you like a freight train, and unfortunately, that moment of weakness is a moment of opportunity for your mother. With supernatural speed, she scoops your daughter out of the cradle, and when you rush forward to get her back, a heavy boot makes contact with your stomach, and you’re sure you feel your stitches tear. You cry out in pain, stumbling back and clutching your belly as your mother takes off out of the room, her feet pounding on the hardwood.   
Spots are flashing in your vision and you can hardly breathe, but you can’t give in. She has Joy! You’re terrified now, your heart pounding as you stumble forward, your bare feet giving you a bit of stability as you pick up speed, making your way from the room and down the hall.   
Down the stairs, you follow her, knowing she’s getting far ahead, but the sound of growling suddenly stills you, a hand pressed to your abdomen to stop the bleeding. 

The sound is not just your mother, you can tell that. One was lighter than the other, a beta wolf, and you decide that it must be Ashton. However, the other is deep, dominant, Alpha. Your Alpha. 

You step down the last few stairs, taking in the scene before you. 

Your packmates have your mother cornered, bitter growls coming from her lips. Joy is crying in her arms, and your heart breaks as you hear your little one in pain.   
Ashton advances on your mother, but he’s not as quick as Calum, who rushes her, a hand clamping around her throat and forcing her against the wall. She chokes out a string of swears as Ashton practically wrestles the baby from her, but Calum just squeezes her tighter, cutting off all words. They appear to be too distracted to acknowledge you, and you’re okay with that. Ashton shushes Joy, bouncing her gently and turning away as Calum leans in, closer to your mother’s face. 

“I wish you’d given me another out.” Your mate growls at her, and the woman gives a dry laugh. 

“You- You think i’m sorry? Y-You’re weak. You’re young and stupid, and you’re the reason this pack is all but d-destroyed!” She laughs out, and Calum snarls, his claws piercing the skin of the woman’s neck. 

“Calum.” 

You barely register that you’re the one who’s spoken, and suddenly, all eyes are on you. Ashton steps forward, gently laying the baby in your arms. You let out a trembling breath, shaking your head when he reaches out to help you walk. You’re weak and shaky, but you have enough strength to hold your child. 

Calum is slow to turn his eyes to you, and you swallow hard under his gaze. You know you look like hell, but he doesn’t look much better. He’s bruised and battered, his eyes sunken in, and you can smell the pain radiating from him, but the way he looks at you… It’s like he’s seeing you for the first time. The love that’s shown so clearly in the way his body shifts, his chest tightening as he slowly releases your mother. The woman sinks to the floor, staring up at the man, but she’s not given the opportunity to try to escape before Ashton is beside her, watching her closely. 

He and Cal look at each other briefly before nodding, and turning to the woman. 

“You will not be killed for your actions against my pack, but you will be punished. You and your mate are no longer welcome on my land, or around my pack. You will not try to make contact with my pack, especially not my omega. You’ve hurt her enough. You’re exiled, effective immediately. Ashton will escort you to the edge of our territory, and if you try to escape, he has my permission to kill you. Do you understand?” His voice is regal, authoritative, and you can’t help but feel submissive to him. Any Alpha voice is meant to make an Omega submit, and Calum’s is far more effective on you. 

“This isn’t the last of this fight, Hood. I will have that child, and i’ll kill every last one of you if i have to.” Your mother doesn’t know when she’s beaten, and you can’t help but give a sharp snarl, not liking her threatening your packmates. She looks to you, eyes wide and pleading, but you shake your head, knowing she deserved far worse. 

“Ashton? Would you mind…?” You nod at your mother, knowing that he knew what to do. He smirked lightly, kneeling down and delivering a swift blow to the woman’s temple, knocking her unconscious before lifting her over his good shoulder and heading out of the front door. 

You and Calum were left alone in the foyer, his eyes on you, studying you for wounds or any sort of discomfort. You can’t help the tears welling in your eyes as he approaches, fear creeping into your chest. Was he angry with you? Because you didn’t find him?  
The anxieties are threatening to suffocate you as you clutch Joy to your chest, but the moment that your Alpha wraps his arms around you is the moment that everything is warm and soft and gentle, and you let out a soft sob, freeing one arm and pulling him closer, reveling in the warmth and gentle embrace of your mate. 

“C-Calum…” You whimper out, but he simply shushes you, tucking his face into the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping at your bonding mark. 

“It’s okay, baby girl. I’m here. I’m going to keep you safe.” He promised, and your chest swells with happiness and love. You have your Alpha. You’re safe. Everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter, so don't worry. Be sure to leave comments and let me know what you think!


End file.
